


Three Very Youthful Rebels We (filk)

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Series: The Gilbert and Servalan Song Book [10]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Chris Blenkarn<br/>After: "Three Little Maids from School" from the Mikado by Gilbert and Sullivan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Very Youthful Rebels We (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

Three very youthful rebels we  
Fierce as a rebel well can be  
Dying to go on a shooting spree  
Three youthful rebels keen.  
One on Sarran did Avon greet  
One went AWOL from Space Fleet  
One with her gun can kill toute de suite  
Three youthful rebels we.  
Three youthful rebels led from Xenon  
On a wild goose chase by Kerr Avon  
Trying to find Roj Blake who's long gone  
Three youthful rebels we  
Three youthful rebels we.

One youthful rebel likes an older man  
One liked the mating ritual plan  
The third's had enough with Dorian  
One youthful rebel has a scornful stare  
One youthful rebel is quite debonair  
The third takes all day just to blow dry her hair  
Two youthful rebels rash and headstrong  
Joined by the third once she's pinned up her bouffant  
Into an ambush flying headlong  
Three youthful rebels we  
Three little rebels we.


End file.
